A Harry Potter One Shot
by tbhno
Summary: Harry meets a girl while out on an evening walk. - Set during Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix -
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone! :) Yes, this is my first fan fiction on here! I just got done reading _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ and then started reading the beginning of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ and while I was reading, I got the sudden idea for this one shot! It's set during one of Harry's little walks during his month at the Dursley's in **_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. _I thought Harry deserved a little happiness while being there. ;) Anywho, I know it's short, but if anyone likes this, please review, because if you do, I'll write a second part to it! I have ideas for it, but if no one likes it, then I'll probably just delete this. Works either way, though. Alright, later, everyone! :D****

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, nor do I own any characters, besides Annabel. The rest belongs to the amazing J. K. Rowling! :)**

* * *

><p>A fairly skinny boy no older than fifteen, with untidy black hair, dazzling emerald eyes, black, rounded spectacles, and an odd lightening shaped scar on his forehead, was walking down one of the many streets of Surrey, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his overly large trousers. Not far behind, a girl looking around the same age was walking briskly, her arms folded over her chest, the wind blowing her chocolate-y brown hair behind her shoulders. Both had rather glum expressions, but no one would notice this – for everyone is too busy with their own troubles to bother asking for someone else's.<p>

A frown on her heart shaped face, her arms still crossed, she began walking even faster, checking the time on her watch. She knew she would be late getting home, she knew that she was going to end getting beaten later that night; there was no doubt in her mind.

Lack of paying attention, her mind elsewhere, she bumped into the back of something – more like someone – sending them hurtling forward a bit. She gasped, "Oh, my, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" She grabbed onto the stranger's arm, helping them regain their balance. "Gosh, I'm truly sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she explained sheepishly, as the stranger turned around.

The boy looked down at the short girl; he was taken aback by how beautiful she was – with her heart shaped face, almond shaped, brown eyes, and full, light pink lips. He didn't know exactly what to say; he was lost in her beauty, and all he could think to do was smile.

"Um, are you alright?" she repeated herself, wondering why he hadn't said anything. She stared up at him more intently now, noticing how amazing his eyes were. "Whoa," she said absentmindedly, "you have amazing eyes."

Her words brought him out of his daze and he chuckled slightly. "Um, well, thanks."

"Oh, did I just say that aloud?" she asked, clamping a hand over her mouth, as if she had said something foul. "I'm sorry," she blushed, "I wasn't really thinking. And are you alright? You never answered-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he assured her, smiling once more. "I'm Harry, by the way." He stuck his hand out in her direction, wanting to know how her hands felt – he imagined them to be soft and warm.

And right Harry was, when she took his hand in hers, her blush deepening. "I'm – um – I'm Annabel," she said quietly.

"Lovely name," he said without thinking, just as she had done before.

"Thanks." She suddenly remembered why and how she had bumped into him; she had been rushing to get home. "Um, well, Harry, I have to go now."

"Oh." He frowned, pulling his hand from hers – grudgingly – and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, uh, it was nice meeting you," Annabel told him honestly, a small smile on her lips.

"You too," was all he said.

"Well, bye, Harry!" She ran off into the night, throwing her jackets hood over her head, just noticing the rain that had begun falling.

He couldn't help but grin as he watched her walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I had a few people ask me for another part, and while I'm still inspired to write this story, I did! :) If it completely sucked just tell me! I can take criticism. But, if you liked it, leave a review so I'll know to write more! Oh, and since I'm making this an actual story, I'm going to need a name for it! Any suggestions? Leave them in a review, please! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (Courtneyfan14, JuicyLucy921, and MegPotter123)**

**P. S. It get's more interesting next chapter! ;)**

**P. P. S. I need a Beta Reader! Is anyone interested? :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world, just Annabel. The rest belongs to the amazing J. K. Rowling! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Sirius,<em>

_I've met a girl – a _Muggle_ girl. _

_What do I do?_

Harry let out an exasperated sigh, throwing the letter into the trash can that was in the corner of his small room. It had been a week since he met Annabel, and he'd tried writing this letter over and over again, but he couldn't find the words to use, and it was frustrating him quite a bit.

He got up off his bed, running a hand through his normally untidy hair, and decided to go for a stroll. He made his way to the door, making sure to turn it quietly, and stepped out of the room, hurrying down the stairs. He looked down the hallway of the Dursley's home that led to the kitchen, to make sure no one was there – which they weren't – before heading out the door.

After walking for twenty minutes with no actual destination, he decided on going into town, to get a treat of some sort, if he had enough money. He made his way into the main part of town, his hands buried in his pockets as usual; it was a habit of his.

He only had about two places to choose from, so he decided he would take the one nearest to him. He was not able to catch the name of the small shop; a certain someone – he could see through the glass doors – had caught his eye.

A short girl was rummaging through a small, shoulder bag, brushing pieces of long, brown hair out of her face as she did so. She angrily zipped the bag close, and made to exit the shop, but Harry caught her arm.

"Annabel?" He looked down at her, shocked, but managed a small smile.

She was slightly taken aback by the sudden touch, but recovered, and stared up at the boy in front of her. "Harry?"

"Hello, Annabel," he greeted.

She let out a breath, smiling up at him. "Hello, Harry."

They were both quiet, neither really knowing what to say, the air becoming awkward, until Harry said, "You were about to leave, huh?"

She sighed, "Yeah."

"You haven't gotten anything yet, though, have you?" he asked curiously.

"No." She frowned, "I couldn't find enough money."

"Well, how about I buy you something," he suggested. He barely knew this girl – in fact, he only knew her first name – but he felt as if he should do this.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed. "I couldn't let you do that."

"Oh, come on," he practically begged. "How about in return, you sit down with me?" He gestured towards the empty booths.

She bit down on her bottom lip, "Fine, but we share whatever we end up getting, alright?"

"Alright," he agreed with a nod. "What do you want? I'll get it and you can find us a seat."

"I don't care, honestly," she told him. "You choose." And she walked off before he could argue.

Annabel found a seat for them in the back corner near a window. She slid into one side of the booth and looked out the window, sighing. Just a few minutes ago she was planning on leaving to head back home, because she couldn't fine enough money to buy herself a treat, but then Harry happened to show up. She wasn't as surprised as you'd think she'd be, though; not many people lived in Little Whinging.

She straightened up in her seat a bit as she saw Harry coming back, a small bag in his hands. "What did you get?" she asked curiously.

"A small coffee cake – is that alright?" He slid into the seat across from her, laying the bag out onto the middle of the rectangular table in the middle of them.

"That's perfect." She grinned at him.

She watched his face as he took the cake out of the bag; he was handsome, no doubt. Maybe his hair was a bit messy, and his glasses weren't the most stylish, but she had no problem with that – in fact, she found that she quite liked it.

"What?" Harry's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" she questioned.

"You were looking at me." He laughed.

She blushed, "Oh – uh – sorry…"

He slid the coffee cake over to her side, "You first."

She was happy that he hadn't pointed out her blush, but she frowned at his actions. "You bought it, you have some first."

And it seemed that they argued like that until the piece of cake had been finished.

"Thanks, Harry," Annabel told him.

"No problem." He smiled.

"I should get going," she said and stood up, frowning.

He stood up too, sighing, "Alright."

Annabel bit down on her bottom lip for the second time today and quickly embraced Harry into a hug. She could tell that he was hesitant to hug back, but he did, and she liked the way his arms felt around her. She pulled back after a minute or two, smiling. "Goodbye, Harry."

He nodded.

She began to walk off, but Harry called after her, "Wait, Annabel!"

"Yes?" She turned around.

"Will I see you again?" he asked hopefully.

"The play park on Magnolia Road at five tomorrow?" she suggested.

"I'll be there," he told her honestly.

"Bye and thanks, again, Harry," she said, before heading out the door of the shop.


End file.
